Male Slayer
“''' The day the demon came into my arm... my life was changed forever! '''” The Male Slayer is a protagonist from Dungeon Fighter Online. Death Battle Ideas TBA Possible Opponents *Elsword *Ragna the Bloodedge Background In one hand, there are a number of warriors who wielded swords, while on the other hand, they wielded a shield. In this country, for a long time, it has been this way for Slayers to fight in Arad. However, they only appear to have one weapon in their hand, that seems to have a tweak. Perhaps, the reason for this 'tweak' is due to their twisted left hand. These arms would fade to black, causing the left hand to have ghost-like symptoms. As their left hand would become an inconvenience, causing the infected Slayers not to be able to use their swords or shields. Furthermore, the only way to control the demon in their arm, was to tie chains on their left hand, to suppress their fight against the demon. Breakout of this Ghost Demon began occurring 50 years ago in Arad. As they studied the infected Slayers, even the top scholars have found that these horrible symptoms were not caused by genetics or even something found in a local area. Anyone - including you - and including an arm, can be cursed by the black devil's hand at any time of your life. There was almost no escaping it. It came to the point where you being caught by the ghost demon's grasp was just a common thing to happen. As the Slayers lived on, multidisciplinary physicians worked hard to treat the 'Ghost Demon' disease in different ways. The Slayers refused to listen to their fate and decided to focus on how to deal with the removal of the 'Ghost Demon' themselves, and work entirely on the use of good weapons. These Slayers that saw the reality of obtaining good weapons in their hands and to fight off the 'Ghost Demon' entirely, were named "Weapon Masters". There are even other Slayers who wanted to attract the power of demons and loosened the chains on their left arm, to communicate more with these ghosts. These Slayers were named "Soul Benders". There now seemed to be ways to combat the 'Ghost Demon' syndrome, mostly for the better of the Slayer, however, there were some that were not so lucky. There are even Slayers that are caught in the Kazan syndrome, which are rare cases for such thing to happen. In general, the risk of such a syndrome is extremely slim, but with the Kazan Syndrome, the people increased their risk to become 100 times stronger than the other Slayers. By doing this, the Slayer caused himself to lead a non-social life and form a pattern of a dark life. These slayers were called the "Berserker". Abilities The Slayer derives his power from the demon Kazan.png Kazan, who dwells within his arm, locking this warrior in a perpetual struggle to keep from being possessed completely. Only the thick, mystical chains shackled to him keep the dark parasite at bay. As a consequence, the Slayer can only wield a weapon in one hand, a disability he has fashioned into a distinct advantage, doing with one arm what most other swordsmen would need two to do. He primarily attacks his enemies with swords and blunt weapons, but can also, when in a dungeon high in demonic energy, call upon the dark power within him to cast magic spells. This dark power also gives the Slayer a particularly high resistance to Shadow energy, but unusually low resistance to Light energy. 2nd classes Blade Master A quick and versatile physical class able to use various weapons, including Lightsabres to their fullest. Depending on his weapon of choice, the Blade Master's skills are altered differently to suit different playstyles: Zanbatos focus on charged strikes for high damage, Katanas focus on dealing Signature Wounds with quick strikes, Lightsabres focus on inflicting Electrocution (Status).png Shock (Status), Short Swords focus on extended range with spirit swords, and Bludgeons focus on inflicting Stun (Status).png Stun (Status). With Rapid Weapon Switch.png Rapid Weapon Switch and Weapon Wielder's Zenith.png Weapon Wielder's Zenith, the Blade Master is able to switch and wield different weapons with ease, allowing him to have mastery over different weapon types with minimal amounts of SP. Once he has access to Deft Grip.png Deft Grip, the act of switching weapons alone is able to inflict damage to surrounding enemies. His combo ability is among the best of the Slayer subclasses and he's able to do consistent and burst damage rather well. While not the toughest Slayer subclass, his Blade Master Light Armor Mastery.png Blade Master Light Armor Mastery emphasizes speed while providing some defense. Soul Bender A magical class that can deal Shadow damage over time and/or AoE Debuffing support. He's usually associated with the Katana, though Short Swords are sometimes used. The Soul Bender is able to use a 4-hit Basic Attack which deals Shadow damage, move at increased speed, and take reduced damage with Afterimage of Keiga.png Afterimage of Keiga, as well as gaining temporary invincibility during parts of a dash. Since he uses Cloth Armor, Afterimage of Keiga.png Keiga is recommended to be active on the Soul Bender at all times. The Soul Bender can summon Kazan.png Kazan to buff allies within range, and Hazy-Eyed Bremen.png Bremen to debuff enemies within range. Unshackle.png Unshackle causes these ghosts to deal damage to the enemies within range, and is a primary form of damage that he has at his disposal. The Soul Bender can pull enemies into the circles of his ghosts with Phantom Sword Slash.png Phantom Sword Slash, as well as holding them in place with Phantasmal Slayer.png Phantasmal Slayer, in order to maximize damage dealt by the ghosts. When surrounded, the Soul Bender can unleash a charged Ghost Slash.png Ghost Slash as Ghost Slash Drive.png Ghost Slash Drive to deal burst damage, use Full Moonlight Slash.png Full Moonlight Slash to toss enemies into the air, or rain Tombstone.png Tombstones down upon surrounding enemies while reducing their Shadow Resistance with Lunar Curtain.png Lunar Curtain. Once the Soul Bender has access to Kalla of Dark Flame.png Kalla of Dark Flame, he can take a more offensive stance in battle, sending doppelgangers at enemies with each sword slash to set enemies on fire with dark flames. The Soul Bender can then ignite the flames with Ghost Slash Drive.png Ghost Slash Drive, Full Moonlight Slash.png Full Moonlight Slash, or Phantasmal Slayer.png Phantasmal Slayer for additional damage. Berserker A physical class that focuses on dealing damage in large bursts by sacrificing his HP and defense. Wears Heavy Armor but caution is advised as he mostly plays with low health and has greatly reduced defense when he is at his strongest. He's mainly associated with Zanbatos, though Katanas and Bludgeons have been seen used by some. Asura A much more direct magical class than the Soul Bender, able to attack with a mix of elements. He specializes in Short Swords and Katanas, but is mainly associated with Short Swords. He has very high survivability from Asura Plate Armor Mastery.png Asura Plate Armor Mastery, with naturally high evasion from Hostility Detection.png Hostility Detection. The Asura utilizes Wave Manifestation Brand.png Wave Manifestation Brand to gain Wave Manifestations from wave-based skills such as Ice Wave Sword.png Ice Wave Sword and Fire Wave Sword.png Fire Wave Sword, as well as the ability to fire sword waves with his Basic Attacks and Upward Slash.png Upward Slash. He can charge Spirit Crescent.png Spirit Crescent to fire it as Asura Spirit Crescent.png Asura Spirit Crescent, as well as instantly dealing damage and knocking back enemies around him with Wave Radiation.png Wave Radiation, to keep enemies away. With enough Wave Manifestations, the Asura can use them to unleash powerful skills such as Ghost Orb.png Ghost Orb which has high hitstun and Agni Pentacle.png Agni Pentacle which downright holds and lifts up enemies while dealing damage. Along with Ground Quaker.png Ground Quaker and Deadly Enticer.png Deadly Enticer, the Asura has many holds and vacuums while boasting fairly high amounts of damage. Category:Dungeon Fighter Online Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains